Reach
by PokeTrainer
Summary: For Pikana's Unique Pairings Contest. They both shared the same feelings, without even knowing it. He was slowly falling apart... She wanted to help him back up.


**Yes, finally get the idea's I needed for this thing! This is for Pikana's Unique Pairing Contest! Blah, blah, blah… Don't feel like explaining anything else much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Pikachu was going to pay dearly. I swear it. He made the wish and now everyone but Jigglypuff seem to just ignore me now. They've already found out so easily. We've turned into humans because of him, all of us except for the ones kept in Pokéballs.

Why is it they ignore me? I've always been friends with them up until then. I guess it's because I'm a girl. No one really knew this fact except Jigglypuff. I guess that's why we remain friends. I sat on the grassy plains alone, feeling the soft breeze on my pale face. All was quiet with the exception of the breeze blowing through the rustling grass. No one was around, or so I thought.

"Ivysaur! Hey Ivysaur! Where are you," A voice hollered close by. Easily known as Red, the young Pokémon Trainer. I always liked the kid. He was always kind and gentle to everyone. He was a caring person and brave in a way no one else realized, not even him. I blushed at my own thoughts. His voice was coming closer and closer until he was right behind me. He didn't see me of course and tripped of me. He landed flat on his face and I laughed.

"Ow, what I trip over," The boy muttered, rubbing his sore head. I laughed again.

"That would me you tripped over," I responded. He turned around and his pale cheeks turned a soft shade of well… red.

"Oh. H-h-hey th-th-there Lucario," He stuttered. I laughed, making his cheeks turn darker.

"What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue," I teased. His cheeks turned even darker.

"N-n-no, n-n-nothing like that. I'm looking for Ivysaur, have you seen her," Red asked. I smiled and nodded.

"She went into the gardens earlier. I can show you where. If you want," I responded. He nodded and smiled as well. I rose up from the ground to help him up. Once he took my hand I pulled him up and off the ground. I took hold of his wrist and ran off towards the manor gardens.

**

When we reached the gardens we saw several other smashers already there. Red seemed to back away from the sight and hide. I looked back at him in confusion.

"Red, didn't you want to look for Ivysaur," I asked. I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Um… never mind that. Ivysaur probably is inside already so I'll look for her there," Red answered, a little too quickly. That worried me there was something he wasn't telling me. I moved closer to him, but tripped only to be caught by Red himself. Both of us started blushing on contact. My face got warmer and so did his. Behind us we heard snickering from behind us.

"Aw, the weakling has a girlfriend," A voice said. It was Wario. Red helped me up before backing away, right into Bowser.

"Where do you think you're going kid," Bowser laughed.

"Back off Bowser," I growled.

"Like I'm afraid of a girl. Especially you Lucario," Bowser mocked. I heard a growl behind him. Next thing I saw was him getting flung into Wario by a very mad Ivysaur. I was going to walk up to Red, when he took off running. I would've followed if Ivysaur didn't stop me.

"Ivy, ivy ivy saur. Ivysaur, ivy (No, you can't follow him. I won't allow it.)," Ivysaur said.

"And why not," I demanded.

"Ivy, ivy ivy ivy saur (I will not allow him to get hurt anymore.)"

"I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to find out what's wrong!"

"Ivy? (Why?)" Ivysaur asked. I blushed at the question, trying to hide my face. Ivysaur just smirked. "Ivy! Ivy ivy saur. Ivy ivy saur! (Oh! I see why. You like him!)"

I was surprised. She started giggling making my blush deepen.

"Ivy, ivy! (I knew it!)" Ivysaur said. My face heated up. "Ivy, ivy saur ivy ivy saur. Saur, ivy saur. (Okay, meet him at the lake around eight. I'll go talk to him.)"

"Ivysaur, I think I should talk to him. Please," I asked. Ivysaur frowned for a minute but nodded. She handed me something before stumbling off somewhere else. In my hand was a small key, the key to Red's room most likely. I smiled before heading off to the mansion.

**

I reached his dorm and knocked on the door. He didn't answer so I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I saw him sitting there hugging his knees to his body. Tears erupting from his dull brown eyes. His eyes made him looked so distant from the rest of the world. He didn't even seem to hear it when I walked over to him.

"Red," I softly said. He still didn't hear me. I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. His tears slowly began to stop as he turned to look at me. His distant brown orbs began regaining their original color tones.

"L-l-lucario? What are you doing here," He asked with a small blush on his face. I smiled.

"I was worried about you. Why else would I come all the way over here," I laughed. He looked at me, a small shine in his eyes, before looking back at the floor.

"That was very nice of you. You don't have to stay though," He responded, his eyes growing distant again. I could tell he was falling inside his own heart. He was hurting so much and I wanted to help.

"Red, I'm here for you. Don't forget that. I care about you Red. If you need help with anything, just say so," I responded. I held Red close as he moved to look at me. Both of us started blushing. I felt him move closer and wrap his arms around me as well.

"Thank you… Lucario. I-I-I-I care about you too," Red said, tears reforming in his eyes. I hugged him closer and planted a small peak on his cheek. He smiled and returned it. A small flash happened afterwards and we both peacefully fell asleep in each others arms. Both of us had a smile on our faces.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of that. Guess who caused that small flash? Well anyway that's it. Tell me what you think about it, or not. That's up to you.**

**See ya around people!**


End file.
